<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>守株 by AprilnoriCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407369">守株</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilnoriCat/pseuds/AprilnoriCat'>AprilnoriCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 戀足</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilnoriCat/pseuds/AprilnoriCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一個被吃掉的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫布里特不知是從何時開始的。<br/>
自己的目光一直、一直地追著分隊長─韓吉，移不開。<br/>
從何時起，自己開始喜歡看著她的一顰一笑；再看到她跟其他男性有肢體接觸時，心裡有些酸酸的；還有自己再將作死的分隊長從危險身邊拉開時，如果不小心碰觸到一些私密地帶時，整張臉就會紅個半天。<br/>
他知道自己對她的感情，喜歡她、喜歡得不得了，但根本不敢告訴她。<br/>
但從來沒有比此時更煎熬的了，他真的只是送資料到分隊長的房裡。因為已經有些晚了，進房時，只見她正趴在書桌上，已經睡著了。<br/>
「真是的，在這裡睡著會感冒的。」說著，莫布里特將韓吉抱上床，接著將人放平在床上，然後伸手脫去她的外套和鞋襪。<br/>
脫下襪子的那一刻，莫布里特整個人愣住了。<br/>
他發現自己正不由自主地撫摸著分隊長的腳，緊張地吞了吞口水。<br/>
輕輕地在腳底板上劃著圈，接著讓指頭滑至腳跟，然後細細地搔癢腳踝。<br/>
好棒！我在摸的，是分隊長的腳呀！他情不自禁地親吻著她的腳。<br/>
「嗯…」韓吉動了一下，莫布里特趕緊放手。<br/>
我到底…再做什麼！莫布里特沒法相信自己的失態，整個人僵在原地，深怕分隊長醒來。<br/>
但韓吉只是翻個身，然後又不動了。<br/>
莫布里特趕緊逃回自己的房間。<br/>
坐在床上的凱吉被他碰地一聲打開門嚇了一大跳，原本想用來罵人的話剛到嘴邊卻因看到莫布里特以他所見過的最高速度衝進被窩而硬生生地卡在嘴邊。<br/>
「喂，莫布里特，你幹什麼啊？有巨人在追你是不是？」<br/>
「沒…沒什麼，什麼都沒有！」莫布里特把自己緊緊地裹在棉被裡，縮成一團，不斷發抖。<br/>
「搞什麼，你剛才不是去給分隊長交資料嗎？」<br/>
「別再說了！」聽到了關鍵字，他慌張地打斷室友的話。<br/>
該不會是分隊長對他搞了什麼新花樣把他弄得心靈受創吧？凱吉心想，真同情他啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    就寢時分，室內一片打鼾、磨牙、夢話聲，唯獨莫布里特無法成眠。<br/>
「分隊長…」他腦中想著今天發生的「意外」，輾轉反側。<br/>
他回想著撫摸那隻腳時感覺到的體溫、形狀和有些粗糙的皮膚觸感，還有當自己吻上時，嘴唇上傳來的溫度及質感。<br/>
感覺自己身下有著像是燒起般的異樣，一手探去，他發現自己居然硬了，非常可恥地硬了。<br/>
莫布里特羞愧地吞了口口水，想要逼退自己的想入非非，但他該死的就是停不下來。忍不住將手伸入褲內上下套弄著，並咬著唇不讓呻吟聲洩出。<br/>
分隊長、分隊長、韓吉分隊長！莫布里特只覺得心臟跟分身就要爆炸了，他不知不覺加快手速，直到期待已久的爆發。<br/>
我居然對分隊長有這種過分的想法，眼前一片白茫，深深地包裹住罪惡感。可是，感覺好棒…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    從這天起，每當莫布里特走進韓吉的房間，都會在心中默默地祈禱著分隊長千萬不要睡得不省人事，然後再用最快的速度退出房間，深怕房裡的分隊長氣味會誘使他做出更逾越的舉動。<br/>
他也發現到從那時起，自己每次見到分隊長時，都有著一股想要緊緊地擁抱她的衝動。<br/>
每晚上床後，夢到的也都是分隊長，每次的夢境也都是一樣─都是自己正忘我地撫摸親吻著她的身體時，分隊長突然醒了過來！<br/>
然後他不是在這時驚醒，就是完全想不起之後發生了什麼，屢試不爽。<br/>
再這樣下去，自己一定會瘋掉的！莫布里特想要停止，他試過在訓練場一口氣連跑好幾圈，試過洗澡時猛沖冷水，當然也試過在邪念來臨時猛甩自己好幾個巴掌。<br/>
但這些全都不管用！每當他停止自殘和自我懲罰，那些該死的慾望又再度找上門來，狠狠地拍著門提醒自身的存在，並和著拍門的節奏嘲笑他的白費功夫。<br/>
同時他的怪異行徑也引起了同僚的側目，有些好事之徒甚至在關心他之餘忍不住好奇跑去問人盡皆知的瘋狂分隊長到底是幹了什麼荒唐事把自己珍貴的副手逼成這副瘋樣。<br/>
莫布里特的反常連平時八風吹不動的幹部們也被驚動了。<br/>
里維兵長：「喂，混蛋眼鏡，你家的副官整天發神經的到底是怎麼回事？」<br/>
米可：「韓吉，你副官身上的味道很魂不守舍喔。」<br/>
艾爾文團長：「韓吉，調查兵團裡最能忍受你的怪脾氣的也就只有莫布里特了，這種稀有的部下你要懂得珍惜呀。」<br/>
眾韓吉小隊隊員：「分隊長，您到底對莫布里特進行了什麼慘絕人寰的虐待呀？」<br/>
躺著也中槍的韓吉表示無辜，怎麼自己的副官出事大家都地一個認為是她的錯？<br/>
韓吉動手寫著準備要交出的報告，一邊思索著最近莫布里特的反常舉動。<br/>
想到報告都寫完放一邊了，還是理不出頭緒。<br/>
到底是怎麼回事？是不是自己最近老是差點被巨人咬掉頭，還是因為自己總愛抓他來找遺失在房間中的垃圾山裡的東西，又或者是因為自己老愛搞些危險實驗，害得他得跟在身後幫忙擦屁股？<br/>
韓吉絞盡腦汁，卻發現眼皮越來越沉重，頭也點得一下重過一下。<br/>
算了，不想了，先去睡一下吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    「分隊長，我來交妳要的…」<br/>
「啪！」莫布里特一驚，整疊文件就這樣摔在地上。<br/>
在他眼前的是只穿著內衣褲、毫無防備地呈「大」字型躺在床上的分隊長。<br/>
文件散落一地，莫布里特趕忙將房門帶上並蹲下撿拾文件。<br/>
將文件疊好放在桌上後，莫布里特本來打算馬上離開的，可當他走至門邊時卻不自覺地停下，轉過身去。<br/>
「撲通！撲通！」莫布里特只聽到自己的心跳正猛力槌打著胸膛，他雙眼死鎖韓吉那隨著呼吸規律起伏的軀體，夢遊似地往床走去。<br/>
「我到底在幹嗎？快出去呀！」理智在腦中狂吼著，試著制止接下來的瘋狂舉動，卻是一點用也沒有。跪在床上，莫布里特雙手伸向韓吉那雙光溜溜的腳。<br/>
當那使他魂牽夢縈的腳被手掌緊緊包覆時，那無與倫比的巨大滿足感讓他差點就此昏了過去。<br/>
他細細地撫摸著那溫熱的、觸感獨特的腳掌，接著輕輕地吻了上去。<br/>
還不夠、還不夠！吻的力量逐漸加重，親吻成了吸吮、吸吮成了舔舐。<br/>
莫布里特用舌頭感受著腳掌的溫度、觸感及味道，用嘴唇在腳跟留下些許紅痕，用牙齒輕嚙著那結實的肌肉。<br/>
這些日子以來的焦慮和疲憊隨著撫摸及舔舐所帶來的滿足而煙消雲散，他越舔越往上，一下子就來到了膝蓋。<br/>
握著韓吉那充滿彈性的大腿，莫布里特忍不住將手伸入褲內，開始撫慰起自己來。<br/>
「嗯…」就在他陶醉在銷魂中時，韓吉動了一下，沒被他抓在手上的那隻腳一個伸展剛好就撫上那勃發的分身。<br/>
「啊！」被這樣一刺激，莫布里特身軀猛然一震，當場射了出來。<br/>
這一射也當場把他自己給嚇醒了，莫布里特把手舉起，愣愣地直瞪著一手的白濁。<br/>
羞恥、罪惡、恐懼…各種情緒如潮水般淹沒他的大腦，混成了一鍋糊爛的粥。他的臉先是由紅轉青，再由青轉白，白又變成了紅…最後全部歸於平靜，就像粥裡形形色色的食材最終都沉進鍋底。<br/>
韓吉仍然是熟睡著，一點也沒有醒來的跡象。在長時間的相處下，莫布里特知道自家分隊長一但累到睡著，不睡上把個小時除非天塌下來不然絕對叫不醒。不，應該是不到有人大喊「有巨人！」便叫不醒。之前太過緊張，居然連這麼點韓吉班的小常識都給忘了。<br/>
想到這裡，莫布里特發現自己已不再發抖了。他淡定地將手清理乾淨、穿好褲子，然後給分隊長蓋上被子、熄燈，最後走出房間、關門。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    從那時候起，莫布里特開始期待進入分隊長房間的時刻，甚至會開始利用自己對韓吉的了解來計算她睡著的時刻。有了發洩後，他吃得好也睡得安穩，不再覺得身上總有一把火在燒。看到莫布里特不再表現異常，其他人也不再那麼注意他的言行舉止了，只是有些奇怪他的情緒轉折為何如此之大。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    韓吉最近覺得有點奇怪。<br/>
先是自家副手反常的舉動莫名其妙地消失了（但總是避開她的目光），再來是自己在睡覺時常常感覺到有人在碰觸她，最後是自己做春夢的次數好像有點頻繁。<br/>
一但引起好奇心，韓吉說什麼也要找出答案，既然異常是在自己睡著後才發生的，那就乾脆來裝睡看看能不能揪出『兇手』。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    莫布里特推開房門，韓吉如他所料正仰躺著呼呼大睡。<br/>
就算知道對方不會醒來，莫布里特仍然輕手輕腳地行動著，就像深怕吵醒她一般。<br/>
他熟練地抬起韓吉的一隻腳並且迅速但不急躁地捲起她的褲管，接著用手輕輕摩娑著她的腳，小心翼翼又無比深情，好似在他手上的是全世界最珍貴的寶物。<br/>
韓吉的腳趾輕輕地動了動，莫布里特卻沒像第一次『作案』時嚇個大跳，身為慣犯的他早已摸清了分隊長在睡夢中的一舉一動。<br/>
細碎的吻如羽毛般輕點腳背，在一點一點地向上移轉，力道隨之微微加大。然後嘴唇換成了舌頭，像貓兒清潔身體般仔細地把韓吉左膝以下舐了個遍。<br/>
最後，他一手拖住她的小腿，一口含住了她的大拇指，力道適中地緩緩吸吮起來。<br/>
「嘖…嘖…」細小的吸吮聲在莫布里特的鼓膜中無限放大，填滿了他整個思緒。與此同時，他另一隻手也沒閒著，正伸入褲檔中撫慰那早已硬得發疼的分身。<br/>
「哈…」終於，他到達了頂峰。<br/>
品嘗著高潮後的餘韻，莫布里特滿足且從容地清理手掌並整好衣物，將被子蓋上分隊長的身子然後在對方的額頭上輕輕點上一吻（沒注意到韓吉上翹的嘴角），最後起身走向房門。<br/>
就在他手搭上房門的那一刻，分隊長的聲音在身後響起：「把人挑逗完後就想跑，會不會太過分了點？」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫布里特感覺全身的血液就像凍結了一般，四肢百骸不由自主地打著顫，彷彿在他身後注視著的不是自家分隊長而是血盆大口的巨人。<br/>    完了完了完了完了…他腦中只剩下這兩字正劇烈地翻滾著。<br/>    「回答我啊，莫布里特。」看對方遲遲沒有回應，韓吉發話。<br/>    大口大口地喘著氣，莫布里特牙一咬、心一狠，迅速轉身面對。<br/>    他閉上眼低下頭顫抖著準備承受一頓斥罵或吃幾個巴掌，等著對方的驚聲尖叫來人逮捕他這個變態，但什麼都沒發生。</p>
<p>    一秒過去、兩秒過去…莫布里特覺得自己快被沉默給溺斃了，好不容易鼓起勇氣抬頭張目開口：「分隊長，我…」<br/>    眼前衝擊性的場景讓他雙腿一軟，差點就跪了下去。<br/>    只見韓吉已經脫下長褲坐在床上，在發現了莫布里特的視線後，她緩緩地敞開雙腿，露出他過去連想都不敢想的禁地。<br/>   「很想要，對不對？」韓吉微笑著讓手指在大腿內側遊走著，再由下往上劃過內褲，最後抬手朝自己的方向勾起，「過來。」<br/>    分隊長意料之外的大膽舉動讓莫布里特看直了眼，著魔似地向她走去。</p>
<p>    「喜歡舔就早點說啊，莫布里特。」剛跪上床便被一把拉近，濕熱的氣息噴在敏感的耳上使得他滿臉通紅、體溫直線上飆。<br/>    「分、分隊長…啊！」好不容易找回的聲音被濕肉底上耳垂的濕滑觸感奪走，韓吉由下往上沿著耳朵的輪廓仔細地舔舐著，再一口氣吸住整個耳垂。<br/>    滋啾、滋啾，吸吮聲擊打著耳膜；砰咚、砰咚，心跳捶打著胸腔，好似全世界只剩這兩種音，震天價響。</p>
<p>    就在莫布里特以為自己會被震聾時，韓吉終於滿意地釋放他的耳垂，滿足地看著自家副手的滿面通紅，接著一把將人推倒！<br/>    「吶，莫布里特，沒想到你居然跟巨人一樣可愛呢！」「分隊長，被拿來跟巨人相提並論這種事我一點也不…哇！」<br/>    上衣被用力扯開的衝擊打斷了吐槽，莫布里特無奈地望向那雙盈滿瘋狂求知欲的眸子，暗自祈禱過了今晚自己還能有口氣留下來繼續為分隊長賣命。<br/>    胸口突如其來的強烈刺激中斷他的分神，韓吉正由輕至重地緩緩揉捏著他的兩個乳頭。<br/>    從未有過的快感逼出幾句呻吟，但又被害羞的主人以手掩埋。韓吉見狀便用力捏緊早已充血脹紅的肉珠並一把拉起，「莫布里特，手拿開。」分隊長下令，「我想聽你叫出來。」<br/>    就像被那雙燃著焰紅狂熱的瞳定住似的，他在那足以將人灼穿的目光下被催眠似地緩緩移開手。<br/>    就在對方將全部的注意力放在注視自己時，韓吉狠狠地把手向上一提，讓通紅的乳珠被用力彈回。<br/>    「啊！」沒想到自己居然能發出如此高亢的音，莫布里特下意識地抬起手想要遮起燒紅的臉，韓吉眼明手快地一把將他的雙手按在床頭，徹底地斷絕他反抗的能力。<br/>    「等…」眼睜睜地看著對方用一隻手解開自己的褲頭並伸入因猛然的刺激而濕得一蹋糊塗的內褲，莫布里特現在只想挖個坑跳進去好逃避當前的窘境。<br/>    「哇！」內褲突然被一把拉下，露出已經重新硬起的分身。「已經射了兩次居然還能硬，看來真的很欲求不滿喲。」惡劣地調侃著自家副手，韓吉享受著對方的不知所措和羞赧。<br/>    接著她放開莫布里特被褪至大腿的褲子和內褲，握住他的雙腕並將其拉至胸前，以不可抗命的語氣道：「莫布里特，幫我脱。」</p>
<p>    一顆、二顆、三顆…順從地解下一顆顆鈕扣，呼吸隨著衣物的敞開度越來越重。<br/>    分隊長並沒有穿內衣。用巨人腦想也知道，以對方的個性怎麼可能會在睡覺這種徹底放鬆的時刻讓胸前被束縛著？偶爾醒來後趕著去跟巨人約會還有可能會忘了穿上，倒苦了他要努力克制自己別不知不覺將眼神投注在她胸前 <br/>    的突起上。<br/>    韓吉接著抓起莫布里特的手放到自己大小適中的乳房上，緩緩地用他的手掌摩娑著畫圈，同時刻意地讓對方的指頭觸上乳尖，領悟了分隊長意圖的他馬上聽話地模仿著對方剛才的動作，輕輕地揉捏起來。<br/>    分隊長的胸，原來是這樣的觸感！著迷地撫著、揉著，莫布里特吞了吞即將溢出的口水，那舔起來又會是什麼樣的美妙滋味呢？</p>
<p>    「幹得不錯嘛，莫布里特。」爽朗的稱讚使他回神，「給你獎勵。」說著韓吉便低下頭親吻他的乳尖。<br/>    「嗚…嗯…」親吻變成吸吮、吸吮變成輕咬，就像莫布里特之前如何對待韓吉的腳一樣，但又更粗暴、用力了些。<br/>    「咿！」白牙輕碾慢嚙，逼出句句呻吟；「呀！」皓齒輕咬慢啃，印出個個牙痕。<br/>    必須做點什麼才行！扯住床單的手鬆了又緊、緊了又鬆，再這樣下去遲早會…會…<br/>    「！」憑著突然產生的力氣，莫布里特一把抓住韓吉後一鼓作氣地將身一翻，現在輪到他進攻了。</p>
<p>    「唔嗯…」吸吮、品嚐著嘴唇的柔軟，享受著跟結實不同的美好觸感，韓吉張口好讓焦急的舌可以順利進入嘴裡，兩塊濕潤的軟肉此時正交纏著、探索著對方嘴裡的每個角落。<br/>    「呼哈、哈！」兩人一職吻到雙方都快窒息了才停手，莫布里特望向韓吉正劇烈起伏的胸，二話不說便低下頭開始埋頭苦幹。<br/>    輕攏慢撚抹復挑，舌頭、嘴唇和手指相互合作，逼出陣陣呻吟，韓吉雙手揪緊床單、脖頸向上用力仰起，雙足一把環住莫布里特厚實的腰。<br/>    口舌接著向下移動，沿途留下一個個紅痕，經過肚臍眼時向內的鑽探引起一陣顫慄，然後牙手並用地脫下對方早已濕溽一片的內褲，最後停留在雙腿間的私密處。<br/>    「哈…嗯啊！」分隊長的呻吟聲和大腿肌的收縮讓他知道自己舔對地方了，莫布里特的舌頭繞著小穴上的突起划水似地畫圈，不時再來點親吻或吸吮，然後沿著小穴口的邊跳著輕快但黏稠的舞。<br/>    舞步加速、舞動加大，韓吉感覺快感像是以下身為中心的漣漪，一圈圈地開展、擴散—</p>
<p>    「…！」腳趾猛力蜷曲、手指握緊床單、大腿激烈地痙攣，韓吉仰著頭發出無聲的尖叫。<br/>    莫布里特著迷地看著韓吉的高潮、扭動，自豪於自己讓她舒服的成就，分隊長、分隊長、韓吉分隊長…不知不覺間，他又硬了。<br/>    等到劇烈的呼吸平復後，韓吉抬起頭來望向莫布里特，才發現他正兩眼發直地盯著自己，對自家分身正精神滿滿地挺立著這件事絲毫未覺。<br/>    凝視著對方眼裡滿溢的慾望，韓吉微笑著低下頭，一口含住那根活力十足的勃發。<br/>    靈活的舌技及富有技巧性的吞吐讓莫布里特目瞪口呆，粗糙的舌掃過馬眼，暖炙的喉包裹擠壓著柱身，太爽了、太過了！他伸手揪住韓吉的頭髮，雙腿大張地仰頭發出再也忍耐不住的呻吟。<br/>    第三次的高潮讓他暫時失了神，等到他終於再次看清眼前的事物時，卻又差點沒因太過刺激而昏了過去。<br/>    只見韓吉一把拉過他的雙手併攏，張嘴把明顯吸了些的濁液吐在他手上，然後再用手蘸了些塗抹在他臉上，最後用力吻住他讓他在舌頭的攪拌中品嚐自己的味道。<br/>    屬於兩人的味道在口中交纏、舞動，直到兩者再也分不出彼此。</p>
<p>    「哈、哈…」良久，兩人終於分開，韓吉再度伸手握住對方的分身，今晚她想徹底地玩個夠。<br/>    「分、分隊長，請等…等一下！」莫布里特連忙按住那隻狼爪，「已經…我已經射出三次了，所、所以…」<br/>    「怎麼，自己爽了三回就想逃嗎？」「不、不是的，」莫布里特雙頰紅成了番茄色，「分隊長以後想怎麼做都行，可、可是我現、現在…」不行了，再做下去的話肯定會被徹底榨乾的。<br/>    「那好吧～」韓吉難得地打了退堂鼓，「可莫布里特得說話算話喔。」不急、還不急，多的是機會把這小子變成自己的所有物。<br/>    「是，遵命。」望著自家副手那認真青澀的臉龐，韓吉不禁想像起這張臉在欺負下布滿情慾的淚水時究竟會有多精采。<br/>    但眼下還是先讓這可愛的人兒先好好睡個覺吧，以後的研究自己也克制一點好了，免得對方白日耗費過多體力讓自己在床上吃癟。</p>
<p>    「對了，莫布里特，」韓吉伸手抬起愛人的下巴，望進那雙已經有些倦意的瞳，「以後在床上就直接叫我的名字吧。」雖然上下關係有時也是種情趣啦。<br/>    「是，分隊長。」哈，看來一時之間還改不掉呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>